Quando c'è l'amore
by Inazuma00
Summary: Questo è il mio primo testo nel quale è prevalente l'amore. Spero non siate duri nello giudicare, ma commentate e suggeritemi come migliorare i miei prossimi testi. Ciaooooo e alla prossima! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Ormai erano passati tre mesi dall'FFI. Molti componenti della leggendaria Inazuma Japan, si erano diplomati. Comunque i diplomati e non si continuavano a frequentare organizzando partitelle amichevoli e festicciole.

Un giorno, Endou e Natsumi, da tempo fidanzati formando una bella coppietta, decisero di organizzare un party nella lussuosa villa di Natsumi. Tutti gli invitati acconsentirono.

I preparativi furono davvero impegnativi: addobbi,striscioni,cibi,bevande …. Insomma, il necessario per un party come si deve.

Passata la settimana di distanza dal party, gli invitati erano tutti emozionati a mille. Il giorno del party era arrivato. Endou e Natsumi di erano elegantemente vestiti e aspettavano gli invitati. Seduto sul divano accanto a Natsumi, Endou cercava una atmosfera romantica per passare un po' di tempo prima dell'inizio della festa. Natsumi lanciò una ciabatta sullo stereo e questo si accese emanando una dolce canzone. I due passarono un'ora di "fiki-fiki" sfrenato. Ecco il campanello suonare. I due piccioncini si rivestirono in fretta e furia e andarono ad aprire la porta. Ecco gli invitati!

E che grandi sorprese: molti avevano trovato la loro anima gemella nel club di calcio come ad esempio Fuyuka che si era messa con Fubuki e formavano una coppia affiatata.

A quanto pare, del club di calcio femminile, ancora trovavano un cavaliere Aki,Touko e Haruna. Aki aveva avuto numerosi corteggiatori come Mark, capitano della nazionale americana e Fidio, attaccante talentuoso della Orpheus, sul quale si era particolarmente soffermata. Touko non aveva avuto tanti ammiratori, ma in quei pochi corteggiatori non aveva trovato il vero amore. Haruna invece, non aveva avuto nessuna storia, ma a quel party era arrivata agitata e adocchiava tra gli invitati in cerca di qualcuno … Ma chi?


	2. Chapter 2

Dal portone della villa di Natsumi continuavano ad entrare invitati e Haruna sembrava sempre più in difficoltà. All'improvviso i suoi occhi si illuminarono: aveva forse adocchiato colui che lei ama? Sì, era proprio così. Lei non aveva mai provato l'amore, e aveva paura. E se in seguito avesse sbagliato qualcosa? Sembrava sempre più agitata. Più pensava più le sembrava di andare in tilt. Aki passò lì davanti ad essa e la vide ansiosa e preoccupata. Quindi le chiese spiegazioni di questa ansia.

Aki:- Ehi Haruna, c'è qualcosa che non va?

Haruna:- No, no, è tutto ok!

Aki:- Sono la tua migliore amica, con me puoi parlare, Haruna!

Haruna:- Bhe in realtà, non so come parlarne… Ecco, sono i-innamorata…

Aki:- Veramente? E chi è il fortunato?

Haruna:- Bhe, lui è….

Aki:- Wow! Haruna, oggi è il tuo giorno fortunato, oggi tu ti fidanzerai! Haruna, tu devi parlargli faccia a faccia, devi esprimerti con lui, in moo chiaro e semplice. Vedrai che funzionerà.

Nel frattempo, l'amore segreto di Haruna, sembrava agitato. Stringeva il suo papion quasi come se lo volesse staccare.

?:- Chissà se è già arrivata… Oggi è la mia unica chance per fare colpo su di lei. E chissà se io le piaccio…

Endou:- Ehi con chi parli …

?:- Ehm… Ah Endou, sei capitato a pennello: tu hai conquistato facilmente Natsumi non è così?

Endou:- Sì, perché il sentimento era reciproco, quindi è stato facile. Ma come mai lo chiedi?

?:- Sai vorrei fare colpo su una ragazza che conosci anche tu e la ragazza è… Haruna.

Endou:- Davvero? Bhe devi conquistarla con le cose semplici. Ad esempio scrivi una lettera oppure se sei bravo nel parlare esprimiti chiaramente con lei.

?:- Grazie sei un grande amico, Endou!

Il ragazzo girò in lungo e in largo senza destare sospetti, la cercava, le voleva parlare. Non la trovava, era disperato.

Haruna girò per la villa in cerca di lui, lo cercava, gli doveva parlare. All'improvviso lo trovò: i suoi occhi brillavano più del sole del deserto.

I loro occhi si incontrarono. Si guardarono in faccia

Haruna:- T- Tachimukai s-senti ti devo parlar…

Tachimukai:-Non parlare, i tuoi occhi parlano per te..

Haruna arrossì.Tachimukai la guardò senza dire parole. I due si capivano con uno sguardo solo. Erano all'unisono. Il battito del cuore di Haruna era coordinato con quello di Tachimukai.

Tachimukai:- Comunque io volevo dirti che ti amo. Da quando mi hai aiutato con la Mano Di Forza, ho visto la tua grinta che mi ha trafitto il cuore. Quello che volevo dirti era: VUOI ESSERE LA MIA RAGAZZA?

Lei rispose annuendo e i due si abbracciarono e sigillarono il loro amore con un bacio.

Ma a quanto pare Haruna era ancora tormentata.

Tachimukai:- Ehi ma ti senti bene?

Haruna:- Sì, sì, ma… non so se mio fratello Kidou la prenderà bene che io mi sono fidanzata…

Come la prenderà Kidou? Sarà favorevole a questo nuovo fidanzamento?


	3. Chapter 3

Girava e girava e non lo trovava, il fratello suo amato, colui che stima e che ascolta. Come una pazza faceva il giro della villa per il suo perimetro intero ed eccolo: era lui, Kidou.

Intanto il suo cuore batteva più di un tamburo, a momenti le saltava via dal petto: e se il fratello non accettava, non era favorevole a questo amore della sorella? Una forte emicrania le trapassò come una spada nella mente. In quel momento raccolse la speranza e tornò in se: si era decisa a parlare.

Haruna:- Ehi fratellone, t-ti devo parlare e anche subito, è una faccenda molto importante.

Kidou:- Per te ci sono e ci sarò sempre, Haruna, dimmi di cosa si tratta.

Haruna:- Vedi si tratta di me e Tachimukai …

In quel preciso istante Kidou venne come colpito da una pallottola nel cuore. Sua sorella si era fidanzata? Come? Milioni di perché lo sommersero e con la voce rauca e secca le rispose.

Kidou:- Che cosa? Ma stai dicendo sul serio? Questo non posso assolutamente permetterlo. Da quando ci siamo rincontrati ho il dovere di proteggerti, non posso assolutamente tollerare una cosa del genere. Io dico NO.

Haruna si sentì pervasa da una tristezza immane e cercò di convincere il fratello nel cambiare opinione.

Haruna:- Ma perché, sono ormai cresciuta non ho bisogno di protezione, sono C-R-E-S-C-I-U-T-A.

Kidou:- Non sei ancora pronta a fare un passo così grande e non tollero che tu risponda così a tuo fratello

Haruna:- Ma…..

Kidou:- Ho detto no.

Haruna:- Non sono più una bambina.

A quell'ultima parola Kidou venne avvolto da un dolore e confesso il motivo di questa contrapposizione con la sorella.

Kidou:- Da quando eravamo bambini, siamo sempre stati insieme, ricordi i bei tempi? Dalla nostra divisione, io ho sempre creduto che tu fossi ancora una bambina e che se tu davvero un giorno ti saresti fidanzata… Bhe quello era il segno che tu saresti cresciuta e io voglio che tu rimanga LA MIA SORELLINA. Ma se questo davvero ti può rendere felice allora ACCETTO.

Haruna era felicissima: non credeva alle parole pronunciate dal fratello. Lo abbracciò fortemente e lo ringraziò.

Kidou lasciò che i due si amassero e che professassero il loro amore e dovette rassegnarsi: sua sorella ormai era crescita


End file.
